


Bull Session

by LindsayBay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merle Dixon Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayBay/pseuds/LindsayBay
Summary: There are two new arrivals at the bar you work at: a mechanical bull and an ex-con named Merle Dixon. Which one are you going to ride?





	Bull Session

You have to admit that your boss was right. The mechanical bull is a hit. He was also right about having his old, locally notorious ex-con buddy Merle Dixon temporarily fill in as a barback. You thought you’d have to spend the whole night basically babysitting him, but he’s been working hard. He comes out of the back room with a beer keg on each impressive shoulder and gives you a wink. The bar is warm, and there’s a sheen of sweat on his arms and on the patch of chest that’s bared by his wifebeater. You have to admit that he’s an attractive son of a bitch. 

You both watch a cocky drunk get tossed off the bull in two seconds. “You gonna give it a try, cowgirl? Bet you’d ride real good,” Dixon says to you with a smirk.

It’s been a long, dry spell since your last decent lay, and, against your will, you’re getting a little turned on. “Get those kegs hooked up,” you say, trying to keep your voice neutral.

“Yes, ma’am. If there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s how to hook up. I just got to push this in here all nice and gentle and–”

 _Jesus_. You rush to the other end of the bar and busy yourself wiping it down. Glancing back, you see Dixon crouched down, his butt pushing against the seat of his faded jeans. It’s a very nice butt. The kind of ass you’d like to hold onto while getting banged senseless. _I’m gonna give my vibrator a workout tonight_ , you think wryly. You’ve never been a believer in that old cliche about women liking bad boys, but now you’re starting to think there might be something to it.

Merle stands up and stretches, flexing those gorgeous arms of his. His shirt rides up a little in front, exposing a flat, lightly fuzzed stomach. It might fun to think about playing with a man like that, but there’s no way in hell you would ever do it. You’re smarter than that.

That’s when Dixon lifts his shirt up to wipe sweat from his face. The pecs, the stomach, the hip lines… For once you’re grateful for the rather skimpy tank top that your boss insists that you wear with your jeans and cowboy hat. You are getting very,  _very_ warm, especially between your legs.

“Watch this,” Merle calls, and he walks out from behind the bar over to the mechanical bull. He climbs on easily and grabs the rope. The bull starts with a mild rocking and Merle rides it easily. “This is too easy,” he calls out. Holding the rope with one hand, he turns around backward. To grip the rope with both hands again, he has to lean back. His thighs grip the bull as it bucks harder and his hips rock with its movement. He leans back further. His hips move even more, with a motion that looks suspiciously like thrusting. You can’t stop looking at the way his pelvis is moving. It’s overtly sexual, making you imagine being astride him while he moves that way underneath you, with smooth, rolling thrusts. You make a small noise in your throat. If this goes on much longer, you’re going to have to change your panties.

Merle makes eye contact with you and smiles wickedly, his tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip. He lifts his hips up even higher, exaggerates the sexual motion. That’s when he’s flung off. He whoops, then picks himself up off the thick, cushy matting on the floor and heads back to the bar. “What do you think of my skills at riding reverse… cowboy?” he asks, moving in close to you. His eyes are so blue, with lashes long enough to make you envious. He smells so… male. His gaze moves to your chest, and his smile gets wider when he sees your rock-hard nipples poking at the front of your shirt.

All the blood in your body seems to have gone to your crotch and boobs, and you can’t come up with anything better to say than, “Um, pretty good.”

Merle turns around and yells, “Who here wants to watch me teach this pretty girl how to ride?”

There are cheers and roars of approval. “Oh, no, I can’t–”

“Ya know, if ya give ‘em a good show, ya might get some good tips,” Merle says.

This is a good point. “O-okay.”

Merle puts his hands around your waist and lifts you onto the bull before climbing on himself. When he grips the rope, his arms go around you, holding you snugly. His knees hug your thighs. His hand are just above the level of your crotch. Rocking on the bull is working your already-sensitized clit. When the bull starts moving faster, you slide forward a little, feeling his knuckles not far above your pubic bone. Merle slides forward, too, his thighs moving under yours. You feel something brush between your legs; looking down, you see the first two fingers of his right hand extended. The movement of the bull brings them in contact with your crotch again and you involuntarily try to press against them.

Merle is doing some maneuver with his legs, pretzeling them around yours, and you realize that he’s now pressing a semi-hard cock against your ass. You have enough time to arch back against him, and then you both fall off.

You slowly untangle yourselves. You can’t believe you just engaged in foreplay in front of a bar full of people.

Merle heads to the back room. “Hey, I need help with something back here,” he calls.

“What–” The moment you step through the swinging doors, he grabs you and pushes you up against the wall. His mouth is on yours, one hand teases your nipple while the other one puts your leg around his waist, and he presses his hard cock against your pussy. You grab his ass like you’d imagined doing and grind against him. God, there is too much fabric between the two of you.

“Hey, barkeep, I’m gettin’ thirsty!” someone hollers.

Merle kisses your neck. “Ignore ‘em.”

You sigh. “I can’t.” You give a frustrated moan as you disentangle.

“This ain’t over,” Merle calls as you walk out of the back room.

No, it is not. The rest of the evening is a slow tease. Merle walks past you, stroking his palm across your ass. You walk up behind Merle and press your breasts into his back. You pretend to drop something, kneel down, put your mouth on the bulge in the front of his jeans, and blow, enjoying the purring noise he makes when your hot breath reaches his cock. You can feel it twitching underneath the denim. You consider taking it out and sucking it, but then some peckerwood wants a martini.

You keep staring at the clock.  _Come one, move, little hand_! “Last call!” you yell. There’s a rush at the bar. When it subsides, Merle crouches down and begins undoing your jeans. You’re not sure that what he’s doing is completely hidden by the bar, but you don’t care. Your jeans are tugged down, and Merle pushes his face into your crotch. You try to stay composed while his tongue works its way between your pussy lips and starts exploring. “You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here!” Oh,  _yes_. Finally, the bar starts emptying out.

The last patron leaves and you tug up your jeans so you can lock up and shut off the neon signs. You turn and look at Merle. The two of you grin at each other for a moment. Then you begin undressing each other frantically, tugging off boots and skimming up shirts and sliding down jeans. Once you’re both naked, he pulls you in for a hard, deep kiss. You wrap your hand around his erection, loving how thick, hot, and slick it is. “Where‘re we gonna do this?” you ask when the kiss ends. Merle looks at you, and then at the mechanical bull. “Is that even possible?”

“Won’t know till we try.”

You can’t argue with that.

Merle lays on his back on the bull. You take a moment just to look at him, that bare, beautiful body with his hard-on jutting out. Then you carefully climb astride him, grasping his cock in your hand and rubbing it against your clit. Merle gasps, hands clutching the front edges of the bull. “You better start riding soon,” he rasps. “Don’t know how long I’m gonna last.” You position yourself and slowly sink down, biting your lip as you feel yourself filled. Merle lifts his head up a little to watch, mouth open and slack with lust. “Oh, hell, yes,” he groans when you start to ride him. He’s gripping the bull with his lower legs, using the leverage to rock with you.

“Oh, God, this is _good_ ,” you say. And it is. You lean back a bit and feel him rubbing against your g-spot, lean forward to grind your clit.

“Shit,” he pants. “I can’t hold off much longer.” You look down at his flushed, sweaty face, the slack mouth and dazed eyes. You love that you were able to reduce him to this state near-helpless desire.

You put one hand between your legs and strum your thumb on your clit, bringing yourself off almost instantly. You feel yourself tighten around Merle’s cock in intense waves, a long, rolling orgasm that makes you throw your head back and let out long, breathy moans. It sets Merle off instantly; you hear him growl as you’re filled with the heat of his release. And you both fall off the bull.

“Damn, girl,” Merle says huskily, “You’re one hell of a rider.”

You lay on your back trying to catch your breath. “And you’re one hell of a ride.”


End file.
